Due to the increasing complexity of traffic situations and vehicular functions, there are a lot of information and data required to be timely provided for the reference of the driver. Conventionally, the dashboard in the vehicle is used to show various information. However, frequently keeping eyes on the dashboard while driving is not safe. Therefore, designers attempt to find a better place to show information. A rearview mirror and a windscreen are ones of the best choices.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A, B and C which schematically show the appearance and structure of a conventional rearview mirror with an information display function. In FIG. 1A, it is schematically shown the rearview mirror reflects the image behind the vehicle for the driver's reference. In FIG. 1B, it is schematically shown the rearview mirror not only reflects the image behind the vehicle for the driver's reference but also has the information-displaying function. In order to exhibit the above functions, the structure of the rearview mirror is as shown in FIG. 1C, and principally comprises a light-transmitting glass 10, a reflective layer 11 and a display 12. The light-transmitting glass 10 and reflective layer 11 are used to perform the function of a reflection mirror. The thickness of the reflective layer 11 should be properly controlled so as to allow the light from the actively light-emitting display 12 to penetrate through the reflective layer 11 and the light-transmitting glass and reach the driver's eyes.
Since the conventional reflective layer 11 is made of a metal such as aluminum, silver or chromium, the transmittance is about 7-10%. Due to the low transmittance, the display 12 is required to emit relatively strong light in order to penetrate the reflective layer to show information on the glass 10 of the rearview mirror. It is disadvantageous for power utilization of the vehicle. Therefore, it is the purpose of the present invention to solve the problems encountered by the prior art.